Slang
Jeśli to Twoja pierwsza gra tego typu, możesz być nieco zdezorientowany/-a czytając wypowiedzi na chatach innych osób, bo np. osoba mówiąca "ty", niekoniecznie musi być polakiem. Jest to jeden ze zwrotów w tym wirtualnym świecie, czyli krótko mówiąc slang. Musisz koniecznie się go nauczyć, nie jest to trudne i łatwo je zapamiętać, poniżej wykaz z większością zwrotów, często występujących w grze: * Aggro - agres, * AFK - Away from keyboard czyli z dala od klawiatury - chwilowe odejście od komputera, *'Aie!' - znaczy tyle co "ouch!"; termin oznaczający, że jesteś gotowy do walki. Możesz to zrobić klikając na swoją postać i wybierając "Slap". * alt - określenie nowej postaci tego samego gracza, *'ASAP' - skrót od "as soon as possible" - tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, *'B>' - kupować coś, *'BRB' - "Be right back" - zaraz wracam, *'bb' - skrót od "bye bye", *'BTW' - "by the way" - tak przy okazji, *'cc' - close combat, *'cf' - Critical failure, *'CU' - "see you" - na razie, *'DT' - Dark Treechnid lub Dragoturkey, *'DC' - Disconnected, czyli wyrzucenie z gry, *'Duo' - oznacza granie we dwoje, to samo dotyczy: Trio, etc *'Eq' - skrót od "Equip" - ekwipunek, *'F2P'- Free-To-Play osoby bez konta Premium, *'GG' - "good game"- dobra gra, *'GL' - "good luck" - powodzenia, lub "get lost" - spływaj, *'GM' - "Nadzorca" serwera, posiada dodatkowe przywileje lub założyciel gildii (Game Master), *'Gobs' - gobball, jeden z licznych potworów występujących w grze, *'gtfo' - "get the f*** out" - w łagodnym znaczeniu: idź stąd, *'HoT' - Heads or Tails, jeden z czarów Ecaflipa, *'IMHO' - "in my humble opinion" - według mojej skromnej opinii, *'k/kk' - kamas, tutejsze oznaczenie pieniędzy lub "OK" * KS - jeśli gracz mówi "no ks", znaczy żeby mu nie przeszkadzać w grze, *'LMAO' - "laughing my ass off" - śmiać się do rozpuku, równoznaczne ze słowami: "rotfl" lub "lol", *'LMFAO' - "laughing my fu*** ass off" - mniej kulturalne od LMAO, *'LMK' - "let me know" - daj mi znać, *'LOL' - "laughing out loud" - zrywać boki ze śmiechu, *'Mob/-s' - grupa potworów, *'n/c' - skrót od "no comment" - bez komentarza, *'N00BIE/N00B' - głupi, niedoświadczony, zgrywający kozaka gracz, *'NEWBIE/NEWB' - oznacza nowego/niedoświadczonego gracza, *'NJ' - "nice job" - świetna robota, *'NP' - "no problem" - nie ma problemu, *'OMG' - "oh my God" - o mój Boże, *'OMFG' - "oh my fuc**** God" - o mój Boże, w mocnym znaczeniu, *'omw' - skrót od "On My Way", znaczący tyle co: już idę/nadchodzę, *'Party' - granie w grupie z wiekszą ilością graczy, *'P2P' - Pay-To-Play osoby z kontem Premium, *'Perc' - Collector lub Perceptor (to jedno i to samo...potocznie zwana także Kobyłą) *'PPL' - "people" - ludzie, *'PVM' - "Player versus Monster" = gracz vs potwór, *'PVP' - "Player versus Playe''r" = gracz vs gracz, * '''Res' - skrót od Resources, czyli Surowców, lub skrót od odporności np Res %% od Wody etc, *'respawn' - czas pojawienia się mobów, *'RL' - "real life" - prawdziwe życie, *'ROFL/ROTFL' - "rolling on floor laughing" - tarzać się ze śmiechu po podłodze, *'S>' - sprzedawać coś, *'Solo' - granie w pojedynke, *'Stuff' - sprzęt, to samo co Eq, *'Stfu' - brzydki zwrot, oznacza tyle co "Shut up", *'thx/ty' - skrót od "Thank You", dziekuję, *'tnl' - skrót od "To Next Level" np. 1000 exp tnl; 1000 expa do następnego lvla, *'T>' - skrót od "Trade", wymiana, *'W2T/W2C' - "want to talk/chat" - chcę pogadać/pochatować, *'W8' - "wait" - czekaj/zaczekaj, *'W/C' - skrót od "Wrong Chat"; zły chat lub po prostu wc, *'wc' - okreslenie potwora(Gobbal War Chiefa) lub tak jak wyżej, może równie dobrze oznaczać też Wabbit Castle, *'wtf' - skrót od "what the fu**", w przełożeniu na polski "co jest ku***" lub "co do ku***". *'Osa' - skrót od Osamodas, *'Enu' - skrót od Enutrof, *'Eca' - skrót od Ecaflip, *'Sadi' - skrót od Sadida, *'G2g' - "got to go" oznacza tyle co "muszę iść", *'npc' - "Non-playable character" postać sterowana przez serwer, a nie przez graczy, *'wtb' - "Want to buy" - chcę kupić, *'wts' - "Want to sell" - chcę sprzedać, *Słownik Slangu, będzie sukcesywnie uzupełniany o nowe słowa i ich znaczenia.